1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery, which is incapable of being recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density has been developed. A plurality of high-output rechargeable batteries may be connected in series to constitute a large-capacity battery module so as to be used for driving a motor of a device, e.g., an electric automobile or the like, that requires much power.
Also, a single high-output rechargeable battery may be formed of a plurality of rechargeable battery coupled to each other in series. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.